Daddy Morbucks
Daddy Morbucks, (AKA '''King Morbucks'), is the father of Princess Morbucks and the husband of Mrs. Morbucks. His face is never seen throughout the entire series, and he never has any speaking roles. He is usually seen, sitting on a fancy chair, in front of the fireplace of his living room. He is voiced by "Tom Kane". Biography In "Stuck Up, Up, and Away", Daddy Morbucks gave Princess Morbucks large sums of money, every time she complained. Princess used this to buy super suits for herself. The first one, she used to help The Powerpuff Girls take down some bank robbers, but due to the costume being so elaborate, she messed them up and let the burglars get away, as well as getting herself tied to a bomb. She used the second super suit to try and destroy The Powerpuff Girls, which she failed at. Daddy Morbucks was sitting on his chair the first time Princess complained to him, and the second time she complained to him, he was playing mini-golf in one of the rooms of his house. In "Mo Job", Daddy Morbucks assisted Princess in joining forces with Mojo Jojo. He sent Mojo a gigantic container, filled with money, as bribery, to make him team up with her. In "Bought and Scold", Daddy bought Townsville for Princess, by bribing The Mayor with a ton of candy, since no amount of money was high enough for him. Princess Morbucks used her mayoral power to legalize crime. The Powerpuff Girls stole all of Princess and Daddy's belongings from Morbucks Manor, because they could. When Daddy woke up, he was extremely angry at his daughter for what she caused and he rightfully punished her, presumably, by spanking her with a newspaper. In "Superfriends", he was seen, sitting in the limousine with Princess, when she introduced herself to Robin. Appearance Daddy Morbucks wears a robe when going to sleep. He is overweight, wears a wedding ring on his finger and is often seen smoking. Personality Daddy Morbucks is an insanely wealthy aristocrat, who is way too generous to his already spoiled, and thankless daughter, Princess Morbucks. Every time she asks him for money, he gives it to her, even when he knows, she'll be using it for evil. Daddy Morbucks has been shown to punish her daughter, when things get taken too far. An example would be at the end of "Bought and Scold", where she got in a lot of trouble for letting all of their stuff get stolen. Also, whenever Princess gets busted for a crime, she gets sent to jail. Considering how rich Daddy is, it would make sense for him to be able to instantly bail her out of prison, every single time, she gets arrested. However, he does not do this, presumably to give her a "time out" for causing crime. Family *Princess Morbucks ''(daughter) *Mrs. Morbucks (wife; marital status unknown) Episode Appearances *Stuck Up, Up, and Away *Mo Job *Bought and Scold *Meet the Beat-Alls *Superfriends (Cameo) *'Twas the Fight Before Christmas (Mentioned) *The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!! (Mentioned) Trivia *Daddy Morbucks is a parody on "Daddy Warbucks" from the famous comic strip, "Little Orphan Annie." *Like Miss Bellum, Daddy Morbucks never shows his face. Unlike Miss Bellum, there was never an episode, where Daddy Morbucks revealed his face. *It is unknown what his relationship with his unnamed, unseen wife is, given that she is never present in any scenes with him and there is no mention of them being together. *He can be heard him clearing his throat in "Bought and Scold" at the end but no lines. **In the credits for this episode, his voice actor is listed as Tom Kane. *In Powerpuff Girls Z, his face is shown, he's shown to have red hair, and he also had several speaking lines. Gallery Daddy's Debut.png Princess Cries to Daddy.png Daddy Playing Golf.png Daddy in Mo Job.png Daddy With Calculator.png Princess Sees Daddy in Bought and Scold.png Daddy Walking Princess to Bed.png Daddy Giving Princess Teddy Money.png Daddy Morbucks in Shock.png Silhouette of Daddy.png Daddy Ready to Punish Princess.png Princess Screeching at Daddy Again.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Civilian Category:Male Characters Category:Townsville Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters voiced by Tom Kane